livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 25 10 2011
PollDump_25_10_2011 it's time for some streaman 0 regular anime 9 special fineart, handpicked and left waiting in the cellar, aged to perfection Stream? 5 Yes 0 No welp 0 resume michiko e hatchin 4 pick something new Watch animu? 3 Cat Soup: the comedy edition 4 Hen Zemi 1 Nope, just regular programming joke's on you I'm too lazy to stream 2 Cat Soup Comedy 2 regular programming You're running down the streets of New York. It's raining and you only have your hardcover notebook to keep your head covered. P.S. you're a girl :3 3 FUCKING RAIN 3 FFFFFFFF Yeah, sucks to be in the rain huh? Anyway, you accidentally hit some dude while running. Shit, he came outta nowhere... You both fall to the ground like any good plot-adhering couple would but you let go of the notebook. 1 Ara ara~ 0 *Insert random generic line to look cute here* 5 WHAT THE HELL DOUCHEBAG? The guy just stands up, with his see-through umbrella in one hand and quickly picks up the notebook with his other. "It's a little wet but otherwise unscathed" said the guy with a slightly awkward smile trying to look cool. "You okay?" 3 "Dude, you're pathetic" 0 *Generic Shy Response Here* 1 Snatch it and hit his head 2 "B-b-baka..." His smile quickly turns into a slight frown. "You know, you could do without the insult." Saying that while raising his umbrella with a tight grip. 3 COME AT ME BRO 2 oh god, he's gonna hit me! *think of an excuse to get help* HELP! HE THINKS IM A FEMINIST! 0 use special move; HNNNGH attack He was actually was trying to open up his umbrella. He calmly walks away saying "You should really stand up now you know!" waving his hand like some old anime gang hero. It's raining twice as hard now. You see a wallet on the ground, seems to be his. 3 Notice his soaked ass. Wait, my ass is probably soaked now too 0 Wait, why is he wearing a Sefuku? 2 Douche did'nt even give me his umbrella 1 I should really return this to him Stand up, pick up wallet, go back to apartment where you're roommate (think kuroko), a mug of hot chocolate and some /a/ fine art awaits. He's probably gonna be searching for the wallet all day. 2 YAY CHOCOLATE :3 0 I'm cold so i dont give a fuck...OH SHIT THE NOTEBOOK 3 Ready for rape...and some fine art 0 Fast net often disconnects 1 slow net stable as fuck 3 0 Fast net often disconnects 2 slow net stable as fuck 4 i live on an island with no internet Best way to end a Live VN session? 3 Nuke 0 Singularity 5 BAD END 0 Just stopping Stream SnO? 0 Yes 1 Ban Fukkireta 2 Ban Fukkireta & Yamada What do? 1 Stream moar animu 1 Yo dawg I heard you liked playing Pangya so you should stream Pangya so you can stream while you play 1 Stay the course What do? 1 Stream moar animu 3 Play some Pangya 1 Fine art 1 Stay the course You're carrying an unconscious unnamed girl to the infirmary. The same girl who just tried blowing a clean hole through you with a 10mm gauss cannon. Fine day it's been. Behind you, a brow haired girl is tailing you rather closely. "You were joking about the bedroom thing, right?" 2 "Dunno, maybe after she wakes up." 1 "Where do you THINK I'm going?" 1 "Yes." "Well, good fucking luck with that. She doesn't speak to anyone but the major." Danielle jogs ahead of you, looking around, "This damn ship is huge, how fars the infirmary anyway?" 1 "Who's this major?" 2 "Five miles." 0 "Not much longer." "Hah. You're funny." You take a quick right turn down a hall and listen to the scrambling of her feet. "Oi, don't make sudden turns like that! Place is pretty inefficient if it takes this damned long to get to an infirmary from the hanger." 1 "Usually its done with you on a stretcher and sprinting." 2 "Well, if you bled out by this point, I don't think they could've done much." 0 "You can always just crash into the place. This is the top level." You wake up on the floor of a dark, unfamiliar room. An intense pain is throbbing within your head. You try to sit up and move foreward to get a better hold on your surroundings, but something around your neck yanks you back. A chain? 2 Call out for help. 3 Your head hurts too much; lay back down. It hurts too much; you lay your head back down. After a while, you hear a door creak open and steps descending stairs. Are you in a basement? "Anon," a female voice calls, "are you awake? I've brought you food!" The voice sounds familiar, but you can't quite focus enough to place it... 3 Lift your head to look 1 Ignore the voice You lift your head and see a petite girl before you. She's wearing your school uniform. Her face breaks into a smile at your movement. "Oh. You're awake! I'm so glad," she says, hurriedly running over to you and sitting down, placing a tray of food on the ground. "I'm sorry. I thought I hit too hard." The girl picks up a bowl of soup and a spoon off the tray and faces you. "Now, say aaaaahn~" 0 Ask her what happened. 1 Obey her and open your mouth. 2 Stare at her, confused. Suddenly, the girl's face falls, and her jaw clenches. "Anon-kun." She's gripping the bowl hard. "A husband is supposed to answer his wife." There seems to be a dangerous look in her eyes. 0 Open your mouth like she told you to. 0 Ask her why you're here. well that got boring quick 0 a nuke hits 0 but not close enough to obliterate the house 0 you and the yandere die from radiation poisoning Prepare for Touhou 2 Don't like it? 2 Too fucking bad, faggot